This Time
by MugiwaraLover
Summary: CHRISTMAS ONE SHOT! It's Christmas! What does Luffy have planned for his navigator, and what does she have for him? R&R please :)


_**A/N- Ho-ho-ho, Merry Christmas to all ;) Since I'm in a festive mood, I thought I'd write a quick one shot of LuNa for this festive season! Hope you enjoy :)**_

Crisp, white snow fluttered through the cool air, landing delicately on the deck below. The festive lights were tangled around every banister, they decorated every bush, and fragile ornaments were hanging off a very large tree in the middle of the area.

Muffled celebrations came from inside the ship, laughter reaching outside and being carried away by the cold wind. The door opened and nine people clambered out, jumping into the glistening slush and ice that covered the deck.

A young boy with ebony hair, dressed a little too lightly for the winter season, began to speak, catching the attention of one of his crewmates.

"Oi, Nami!" he called, and said girl turned to him while wrapping a red, woollen scarf around her pale neck.

"Yes, Luffy?"

The boy smirked, coming closer to her. Around them, a man with an abnormally long nose was assisting a reindeer in making snow angels. An older woman was casually sitting down with an open book in her hands, and a skeleton was playing carol after carol on his wooden violin. A green haired man was sleeping soundly against the mast, legs crossed and arms protectively shielding three katanas that slept with him. A man with a strangely shaped eyebrow was kicking some unwanted snow off of the decorations and into the sea below while a cyborg-like man danced and cried 'manly' tears at the beautiful scenery around him.

"Come with me!" Luffy exclaimed, grabbing Nami's arm and guiding her off of the ship and into the hustle and bustle of the town they were docked at.

"Wha- Luffy! Wait, where are you taking me?" she spluttered, lagging slightly behind him as he raced through the snow.

"You'll see when we get there!"

As Luffy dragged her through the town and into the forest, Nami let her thoughts take over.

_Okay, this is the Christmas. This is the Christmas I'm gonna tell him. Like he'd reject me. I mean, come on. Me! He should feel honoured; he should worship me for the rest of his life!_

…

_I'm sure he won't say no._

Nami's thoughts were cut off, however, when the dark haired boy came to a halt. The sudden inertia hauled the girl forward and into his back. When she lifted her head, she couldn't help but let a gasp sound.

They were in a clearing, surrounded by snow-covered trees of pure white. The ground was sheltered by an even blanket of silver that sparkled astonishingly and made a delightful crunching sound under her winter boots. She glanced around the scene until her eyes met a large pile of snow; it was forged together into a large banner shape, proudly standing by itself in the otherwise baron enclosure.

And on the banner, the words _"Merry Christmas, Nami!" _had been indented.

"Oh, Luffy…" she began, finding it hard to speak with the immense awe that had overtaken her. "It's… beautiful."

She turned to face him, only to find that he was right next to her, noses almost touching. She jumped slightly, not expecting him to be that close, and seeing this, Luffy grabbed her hand, pulling her nearer.

He paused for a moment, searching her eyes to see if it was okay, and she caught on quite quickly.

So she leant in further, closing the distance between them in a sweet and innocent kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, and Luffy's arms eventually dropped from her waist, and hers from his neck, but they kept each other close, savouring the warmth they shared on the cold, winter afternoon.

"Merry Christmas, Nami." he grinned, causing her to chuckle at the boy.

"Merry Christmas, Luffy."

And after staying like that for what seemed like years, they finally departed back to the ship in time for dinner.

"Nami?"

"Yep?"

"Where's my Christmas present?"

She turned to face him, grinning widely at his confused expression.

"Don't be silly! Your present was letting you kiss me!"

"Uwah? But that was part of my present!"

She merely stuck her tongue out and offered a stingy "Too bad!".

He pouted softly at this, but nonetheless carried on walking with her, and this time their hands interlocked with each other's, and this time their grins were a little wider.

And this time, like every other time, Luffy made everything a whole lot easier for her.


End file.
